the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Word (Holy Name)
Ordo Heralds: "The time of judgement is at hand, prepare your account!" Heralds posses various powers of the mind, able to project thoughts and visions and sensations into others. Their purpose is simple, Heralds are tasked by God to go throughout the world, advocating His teachings, acting as His evangelists in a world of ignorance and darkness. In ancient times, Heralds were the town criers who announced the latest news and legislation, troubadours who traveled about delivering songs and political speeches, itinerant preachers and of course the official heralds of aristocrats and nobles. The Heralds have always wielded the power of opinion, using their powers to shape public perception and action. AKA: Heralds of Dawn. Herald Degrees Deep Net Facts: -Heralds posses a powerful wonder-lust and they never seem to physically tire, always on the move, crossing the land and bringing the truth of God to lost peoples everywhere. -For purposes of protection and general aid, many Heralds make pacts with other Adepts to journey with them as an assistant. In return, most Heralds provide aid in the future as reparations. -The Thundering Legion = thousands of years ago, an army fought for its faith. Today, Heralds who are in great peril may cry out for aid and find themselves suddenly visited by a veritable armada of spectral, heavenly warriors who dispatch all foes before them. Said to ride on alabaster mounts that snort fire, these powerful, armored warriors cut down anyone who would dare harm a Herald of God. -The relationship between the Heralds and the Ruling Orders is one of guarded partnership. The Heralds often act as agents of the powers that be, delivering news and official statements. However, the media has its own agenda to deliver the news (idealistically), and so the Ruling Orders have frequently found themselves in the spotlight after something embarrassing or inflammatory came to light. As a whole, the Ruling Orders try to keep the Heralds at arm's length. Information Control: The Heralds lack the offensive capabilities of the Orders Elite, and they often work in social setting where deadly action and raw strength is rarely if ever needed. And they are not listed, at least not officially, with the Ruling Orders by the other Adepts. Yet only a fool would not consider the Heralds a force to be reckoned with. The power of the media to mold the thoughts and opinions of the masses stretches back through the ages, and even the mightiest of Kings and Priests have been run into the ground by a successful social campaign against them. The Order of Heralds has penetrated the modern media empires at the highest of levels. News channels, social networking sites, even local TV channels and radio stations are all under their purview. This isn't to say they have total control - the Darkness has plenty of such agents all its own. But the Heralds are certainly a force to be reckoned and in the minds of the other Orders the Heralds are always equated with the power of the media. -http://www.heroicmedia.org/power-of-media -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Media_influence The Internet: The birth and growth of the Internet has proven to be a life-changing experience for the Order of Heralds. Heralds, used to the ancient tradition of traveling on foot, can now reach even more people with their message, all without leaving their own home! Conservative members of the Order worry this could erode an important aspect of the Order, the Herald's ability to travel great distances. But many of the young Heralds counter that the Internet opens up a new world of possibilities for them. Many Heralds are reporting discovering their powers work over the sea of digital data that is the internet. Heralds have been able to use things like Induce Emotion and Hellfire Sermon even over social-networking sites! The possibilities this idea raises are incredible for the Order and many Adepts are beginning to realize that a new, potential golden-age for the Order could just be dawning. Liberal Slant?: The Iron Guard / Hotblood conflict aside, the Order of Heralds as a whole is often associated with political liberalism in the minds of other Adepts. When you control the public podium, pushing your own political agenda is tantalizingly easy. And besides, if you don't do it, someone else will, right? One of the challenges to being a Herald is learning just what the limits are when someone is given the power to mold public opinion. How far will you take things, will you be all-out or try to play the moderate? How do you justify your actions? References: -http://www.desiringgod.org/interviews/evangelism -http://www.christianitytoday.com/ch/bytopic/preachersevangelists Category:God Category:Writer